


Father-Son Bonding project

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Edward are outside in the back yard working on a garden project for Edwards' class. They're planting different types of seeds into small pots to put in the kitchen window to see what grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Son Bonding project

Eames found doing all the little things for his children really made him happy. He enjoyed helping Briar Rose get ready in the morning, helping her with little buttons or zippers she couldn’t reach and doing her hair. He loved that Phillip still needed he and Arthur so much and Edward was getting bigger and needing less help getting dressed or taking a bath, but now he needed help with other things, riding a bike, learning how to properly kick in his soccor team and his school work. Eames especially loved helping Edward with his school work now that he was getting older and getting assigned projects to do.

His latest project, now that spring was coming, was to plant a variety of flowers and plants at home. It was like a surprise to see what grew and how much the kids could actually grow and keep alive. 

Edward was excited and Eames did his best to help without actually doing it for him. He held the pot while Edward filled it with soil, then planted the seed. Every day, he reminded Edward to check on his plants and helped him water them by lifting him up to get to the window sill. 

Every afternoon, Eames took his son out to the back yard where they both watched the little plants growing, Edward especially excited when the first stalks of green began poking through the soil. Because Eames needed both hands to help his eldest and he still had to watch Phillip if Arthur was out of the house with Briar Rose, he began to incorporate the kangaroo pouch to carry Phillip in front of him. Arthur had bought it when Phillip was born but he found he rather liked to carry Phillip in his hands rather than in the pouch and Eames did too, but he found that now and then, it came in handy. That afternoon while Arthur took Briar Rose to her singing class, Phillip was carried in front of him as he took Edward out to the back yard and helped him check on his plants.

“Dad look! This one is growing something!”

Eames walked over, one hand on Phillip’s tummy as his youngest kicked in the air, his stuffed peacock clutched firmly against him and he looked at Edward’s small potted plant, sure enough, a flower beginning to blossom and bloom. 

“Well look at that.”

“This one too!”

“You take good care of them, kiddo.”

Edward looked proud and he began to water them, sticking his tongue out a bit as he held the small plastic watering container, making sure to give them just a bit, like his dad said. Eames never had to remind Edward to do something twice, his son had Arthur’s planning and determination so he took direction well. When they were done, Eames pet his head with one hand and took the container with the other.

“You’re doing so good, sprog. I’m proud of you.”

Edward again looked proud.

“When I get my grade, can we plant them outside for the house?”

“Of course we can.”

“If this is a flower, can we give it to Briar Rose? Since she’s a flower?”

Eames smiled, ruffling his hair again.

“If you want to.”

Edward grinned and then looked at his three small pots and said,

“Thanks for helping me, dad.”

“Of course. Come on, now you can help me. We’re going to put Phillip down for his nap.”

Edward nodded and looked at his brother, seeing Phillip smiling at him before he let out an excited gurgle of noises. 

“When he gets to my grade, we can both help him do this project.”

Eames gave him a smile, not wanting to think about Edward being nearly fourteen, about Phillip being seven. But he nodded and took Edward’s hand so they could go back inside.


End file.
